Heart disease is the leading cause of death in the United States. A heart attack, also known as an acute myocardial infarction (AMI), typically results from a blood clot or “thrombus” that obstructs blood flow in one or more coronary arteries. AMI is a common and life-threatening complication of coronary artery disease. Coronary ischemia is caused by an insufficiency of oxygen to the heart muscle. Ischemia is typically provoked by physical activity or other causes of increased heart rate when one or more of the coronary arteries is narrowed by atherosclerosis. AMI, which is typically the result of a completely blocked coronary artery, is the most extreme form of ischemia. Patients will often (but not always) become aware of chest discomfort, known as “angina”, when the heart muscle is experiencing ischemia. Those with coronary atherosclerosis are at higher risk for AMI if the plaque becomes further obstructed by thrombus.
There are a number of portable monitors that attempt to detect AMI. Monitors that include wearable sensors (e.g. a medical-vest with electrodes) may be somewhat inconvenient for patients. Chronically implanted sensors provide the possibility for continuous monitoring without many of the inconveniences associated with wearable monitors. One type of implantable monitor known as the Guardian (Angel Medical Systems, the assignee of the present invention), which is currently undergoing clinical trials in the United States, includes an electrode chronically implanted within the heart. An intracardiac electrode may provide a strong signal at the cost of requiring intracardiac implantation. Another type of implantable monitor can rely upon subcutaneous electrodes, which are less invasive, but receive smaller amplitude signals compared to intracardiac electrodes.
Detection of AMI often involves analyzing changes in a person's ST segment voltage. A common scheme for computing changes in the ST segment involves determining a quantity known as ST deviation for each beat. However, noise can confound the interpretation of ST measurements. Conventional ST segment based heart monitors include beat morphology discrimination that rejects bad beats from the determination of ST segment deviation.
Despite all of the foregoing work that has been done, there is still a need for an effective system for detecting QRS onset and offset points.